Apagón
by Rachelgarf
Summary: Un apagón puede ser el mejor momento para robar un beso... o eso es lo que pensaba Kid Flash.


**¡Hola! Bueno como aún no tengo trama para un fic largo de los TT, seguiré con los one-shot y en este caso traigo uno RaeXKF que se me ocurrió mientras hubo un apagón en mi trabajo. Espero que les guste.**

 **Los teen titans no me pertenecen.**

 **Apagón**

La lluvia había comenzado a caer desde las 4:00 de la tarde y desde entonces no había parado. Había iniciado como una llovizna y poco a poco se había convertido en una tormenta que prometía durar toda la noche. Las gotas de agua se impactaban con fuerza sobre el cristal de la ventana, emitiendo un suave repiqueteo que sólo era percibido por la titán oscura, que estaba sentada en un rincón con la nariz enterrada en un libro.

Tres de sus compañeros se encontraban en ese momento en la sala con ella; Robin, quien se preparaba algo de comer en la cocina acompañado por Kid Flash, y Chico Bestia, que miraba la televisión desparramado en el sillón. La ausencia de Cyborg, que se encontraba en el sótano arreglando su auto, y Starfire, quien estaba pasando unos días con los titanes del Este para convivir con Speedy y eso justificaba la presencia de Kid Flash en la torre, era demasiado notoria para los tres titanes originales del equipo. Sin embargo, la estadía de Kid Flash no había supuesto ninguna molestia para ninguno, su rápida manera de adaptarse a la rutina y preferencias de cada uno habían derivado en una buena convivencia. Además estaba el hecho de que sin Starfire en la torre, los chicos podían entrar a la cocina sin sentirse presionados para probar sus platillos.

Pero todo tenía un fin, y ese intercambio no era la excepción. El acuerdo habían sido dos semanas y estas se cumplían mañana, por lo que Starfire volaría de regreso a la torre y Kid Flash partiría con los del Este. Era por esta razón que el velocista se había encargo de disfrutar de su último día compartiendo un poco con cada uno de los titanes. Por la mañana, después del entrenamiento diario, había jugado videojuegos con Chico Bestia, después se había pasado a ayudar a Cyborg con el auto, aunque más que ayudar se había limitado a observar al moreno mover las manos con destreza por todo el coche, y ahora charlaba un rato con Robin. La única que faltaba era Raven y, a pesar de que la joven no había mostrado ninguna aversión a su presencia, Kid Flash no encontraba la manera de poder acercarse a ella sin sentir que la molestaba.

Llevaba rato estrujándose la cabeza para intentar sacar un tema de conversación, pero todos lo que le venía a la mente le resultaban de lo más estúpidos y no deseaba que la chica se quedara con una imagen de él tartamudeando como idiota.

—¡Flash!— lo llamó Robin con un tono más alto de lo normal.

Los ojos del velocista dejaron de estar plantados en el suelo y se posaron en su amigo.

—Perdona, estaba algo distraído— se excusó— ¿Qué ocurre?

—¿Estas bien? llevas un rato con un gesto ausente— comentó Robin terminando de prepararse el emparedado.

—Sí— mintió— debe ser la lluvia, este clima me pone algo pensativo.

—No eres el único— respondió Robin.

Kid Flash lo miró con una ceja alzada y el líder señaló con la cabeza la dirección en donde se encontraba Raven sentada. El pelirrojo lo siguió con los ojos y contempló a la hechicera. Ella había dejado el libro a un lado suyo y observaba con atención a la ciudad sumida en la lluvia. Su rostro invitaba a cuestionarse que era lo que estaba pensando en ese momento, pues su expresión reflejaba el mar de pensamientos que invadían la mente de Raven.

—La lluvia siempre la pone así— añadió Robin antes de llevarse el sándwich a la boca.

—¿Y nunca nadie le ha preguntado a que se debe?— cuestionó Kid Flash volviéndose hacía Robin.

—En un principio sí— respondió después de tragar—, pero con el paso del tiempo uno aprende que Raven es muy reservada con sus pensamientos. A todos nos ha respondido que no es nada y a estas alturas ya no le preguntamos, después de todo si fuera algo malo lo sabríamos.

Kid Flash asintió y no pudo evitar preguntarse cuanto tiempo habría pasado para que los titanes comprendieran un poco más las emociones de Raven. Estaba seguro que dos semanas no bastarían y le pesó saber que posiblemente nunca pudiera conocerla por completo.

—¿Por qué no vas a preguntarle qué le pasa?—sugirió Robin después de unos minutos de silencio.

El pelirrojo volcó la vista sobre él y alzó una ceja.

—A leguas se nota que quieres ir a hablar con ella— se mofó el Chico Maravilla.

Un leve rubor tiñó las mejillas de Kid Flash y desvió la vista.

—Dices que no le pasa nada.

—Pues no, pero te puede servir para iniciar una conversación.

Kid Flash frunció la boca, sopesando la posibilidad. Le tomó alrededor de cinco minutos decidirse en hacerlo. Con un suspiro se levantó y caminó con paso tranquilo hasta dónde estaba Raven. Con cada paso que daba cambiaba la manera de preguntarle y no fue hasta que estuvo a más cerca que descubrió que las palabras no le salían. Sin embargo, sus pies no se detenían y cuando menos lo pensó se detuvo a un metro de ella.

Raven había sentido al joven acercarse y se volvió en el momento en que él se detenía frente a ella. Lo miró a la espera de que dijera algo y cuando por fin las palabras se posaron en la lengua de Kid Flash y abrió la boca, un rayo cayó en la torre y todas las luces se fundieron.

"Suerte la mía" pensó con sarcasmo Kid Flash.

—Vaya apagón— dijo Chico Bestia levantándose del sillón.

La oscuridad no era total en la sala, una escasa iluminación se colaba por el enorme ventanal, pero aun así ninguno de los chicos, a excepción de Chico Bestia por sus sentidos, podía ver con claridad y tenía que andar con cuidado.

—Vayamos con Cyborg— dijo Robin tanteando frente a sí para no toparse con la mesa— él es el único que sabe dónde activar la energía de reserva.

Chico Bestia no tardó en llegar a la entrada de la puerta, pero al resto de los chicos les tomó un poco más de tiempo, en especial a Kid Flash. Robin y Raven tenían la leve ventaja de conocer la torre desde el sótano a la azotea, sólo les fallaban algunos detalles, pero Kid Flash no había memorizado la torre, por lo que se impactó con suavidad con uno de los muebles y tropezó con los escalones. No alcanzó a caer porque una pequeña mano lo tomó del brazo y ayudó a incorporarse.

—Gracias.

—De nada— dijo Raven soltándolo y volviéndose hacia las siluetas de sus compañeros.

Debido a la falta de ventanas en el pasillo este se encontraba en completa oscuridad por lo que fue necesario que los jóvenes anduvieran con más cuidado y forzaran su memoria para recordar donde girar.

—Oye Flash— dijo Chico Bestia— ¿y si te adelantas con Cyborg?

—No creo que sea posible— respondió el pelirrojo— no puedo ver nada y no me apetece terminar como una mosca en el parabrisas.

—Robin podría prestarte su linterna.

—Chico Bestia si llevara una linterna encima— comenzó el líder con paciencia— ¿por qué molestarme en ir a oscuras?

—Buen punto— dijo con un tono apenado el joven verde— Raven ¿tú no tenías velas?

—Tenía— respondió la joven— se me acabaron y no creí necesario ir a comprar hasta la siguiente semana.

—Oh— fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir al menor—, creo que aquí damos vuelta.

Dado que nadie tenía manera de saber si el verde tenía razón o no, decidieron hacerle caso. Avanzaron un par de metros más en completo silencio hasta que fue necesario que se detuvieran al no ubicarse por completo.

—¿No sería mejor esperar aquí?— preguntó Kid Flash liberando a los chicos de tener que admitir que estaban desorientados.

—Supongo que sí— dijo Robin— Cyborg ya debe haberse adelantado, no tardara en encender la luz.

Cuando las palabras penetraron en la cabeza de Kid Flash, una idea surgió. Era bastante descabellada y se arriesgaba a que la hechicera lo mandara de regreso con los titanes del Este de un solo golpe. Por ello era necesario que lo pensara con detenimiento, pero sabía que con cada segundo la luz podía volver por lo que tenía que tomar una decisión en ese momento.

Por medio de las voces había conseguido distinguir, si bien no con exactitud si un aproximado dónde se encontraban Chico Bestia y Robin así que extendió con cuidado la mano, temiendo tocar algo que no debía, para dar con Raven. Sintió que sus dedos rozaban con la capa de la hechicera, que tenía una textura diferente a la del líder, y eso le bastó para saber que era la silueta adecuada.

Inhaló con fuerza para auto infundirse valor y tragó saliva para pasar el nudo que se le había hecho en la garganta. En un rápido movimiento se acercó, tomó el rostro de Raven entre sus manos y depositó un breve beso sobre sus labios. Después la soltó y retrocedió hasta chocar con la pared.

El sonido de su cuerpo contra la pared pudo haber alertado a Robin y Chico Bestia, pero en ese momento algunos focos sobre ellos explotaron, por lo que centraron su atención en ellos.

—¿Eso también será por el apagón?— preguntó Chico Bestia colocando ambas manos sobre la cabeza para evitar los trozos de vidrio.

—Supongo— respondió Robin— a menos que hayas sido tú Raven, ¿estás bien?

—S…sí— consiguió decir la joven, que no salía de su asombro.

Todo había sido demasiado repentino y su mente, por lo general rápida en comprender situaciones, seguía procesando lo que acababa de pasar. Hacia tan sólo un minuto que sus emociones se encontraban bajo control total para después desbocarse por completo al haber sido besada por sorpresa por el velocista, pues sabía que ni Robin ni Chico Bestia tendrían el atrevimiento para hacer tal cosa.

La sangre no tardó en subir a sus mejillas y agradeció la oscuridad que los rodeaba, si alguno de los chicos la veía así no pararían de acosarla con preguntas o la acusarían de tener miedo como aquella vez que vieron la película de terror.

Para su mala suerte, la luz volvió en ese momento, y aunque Raven había destrozado con sus poderes los focos que estaban encima, la luz de los pasillos próximos eliminó la oscuridad total y permitió que los chicos pudieran descubrir donde estaban.

—Pues no estábamos muy lejos de dar con el sótano— comentó al viento Chico Bestia.

Kid Flash tenía los ojos puestos en Raven. Sentía que su corazón latía desbocadamente y esperaba el momento en que sus ojos se encontraran para que la joven lo abofeteara y le dijera todo lo que se merecía. Sin embargo nada de eso paso, Raven sacudió la cabeza levemente, se colocó su capucha sobre el rostro y siguió a Robin y a Chico Bestia de regreso a la sala. Todo aquello lo hizo sin dedicarle una mirada al pelirrojo, que consternado tardó unos segundos en unirse a los chicos.

A la mañana siguiente, el velocista se levantó temprano y dirigió a la sala común, más específicamente a la cocina. Se sirvió un plato de cereal y comenzó a comerlo mientras que sus ojos se esforzaban por mantenerse despiertos. Había pasado la mayor parte de la noche despierto, dando vueltas en la cama, pensando en qué hacer con Raven. Se arrepentía en gran medida, aunque no completamente, por lo que había hecho y temía que la posibilidad de una amistad (o ¿por qué no? algo más) con ella se hubiera perdido por culpa de su indiscreción.

La incomodidad le recorría cada centímetro de la piel y fue en aumento cuando la puerta de la sala se abrió y Raven entró. La hechicera se detuvo a los pocos pasos y su mirada se encontró con la Kid Flash. Por unos segundos permanecieron mirándose a distancia, sin saber que decir y cuando Kid Flash junto el valor necesario para disculparse con ella, la puerta volvió a abrirse y entraron Cyborg y Chico Bestia sumidos en una pelea sobre el desayuno, seguidos por Robin que contemplaba la discusión divertido. En ese momento el contacto visual entre Raven y Kid Flash se rompió y cada uno retomó sus actividades sin volver a mirar al otro.

Esa mañana pasó con suma lentitud para ambos titanes y cuando por fin llegó el momento para que Kid Flash se fuera, todos se reunieron en las rocas para despedirlo. Cyborg y Chico Bestia le hicieron prometer al velocista que volvería para algunas partidas de videojuegos mientras que Robin lo retó a volver dentro de unas semanas para comprobar que seguía entrenando en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Cuando llegó el turno para despedirse de Raven, la incomodidad volvió a presentarse y fue tan obvia que los chicos, confundidos, decidieron alejarse un poco para darles privacidad.

—Raven…yo…— comenzó a decir Kid Flash, pero ninguna palabra le venía a la boca.

La hechicera tampoco estaba muy segura de que decir. Sentía que debía de reclamarle por lo que había hecho, pero por extraño que pareciera no sentía ninguna pizca de coraje contra él.

—¡Miren ya llega Star!— dijo Cyborg señalando una silueta en el cielo que se acercaba con velocidad.

Kid Flash se volvió para observar a la pelirroja. Frunció levemente el ceño al saber que se le acababa el tiempo y volvió a posar la mirada en Raven. Ella había bajado la mirada, incapaz de poder mantenerle más la mirada, y parecía absorta en sus pensamientos.

El velocista la observó pensativo y de pronto su rostro se iluminó. Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios y desapareció por unos segundos. Cuando volvió llevaba una nota doblada en la mano. Con delicadeza tomó una de las manos de Raven y depositó la nota en ella. La joven lo miró alzando una ceja y él le dedico una tímida sonrisa.

—Adiós Raven— dijo y, cegado por el mismo impulso que lo había invadido la noche anterior, se acercó y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla antes de marcharse.

La joven sintió nuevamente sus mejillas arder y notó como el agua, aún inquieta por la tormenta de la noche anterior, se estremecía más. Obligó a sus emociones a controlarse al tiempo que observaba el lugar por donde él había desaparecido. Sólo hasta que se sintió tranquila se atrevió a abrir la nota.

 _Lamento haberte besado, no estoy muy seguro de porque lo hice y tampoco estoy seguro de si me arrepiento por completo, aunque si espero no haber arruinado las cosas entre nosotros. Ojalá pueda verte pronto._

Al finalizar de leer la nota la dobló con cuidado y la guardó en su cinturón. El rubor aun teñía sus mejillas y, por primera vez, no le molesto, incluso se permitió una pequeña sonrisa de lado. Podría ser que la siguiente vez que Star y Speedy quisiera verse fuera ella quien cambiará con el arquero.

 **Fin.**

 **Bueno esto es todo por hoy. Espero que les haya gustado, la verdad trate de hacerlo medio coherente en cuestión del apagón (salvo por el hecho de que Raven pudo haber usado sus poderes para que hubiera luz de nuevo, pero si lo hacia ya no había trama, así que espero que lo comprendan).**

 **Muchas gracias si leyeron y espero que me dejen un review sabiendo que les pareció (igual si tienen alguna sugerencia o vieron un error de dedo).**

 **¡Saludos!**


End file.
